Latin Confederation
Information comes from this Fandom page. The Socialist Confederation of Latin America, or Latin Confederation for short, is Russia’s most reliable ally in both the Third World War and the Mental Omega War. It is one of 3 subfactions of the Soviet Union in the Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge mod, Mental Omega. History Third World War Communist states began popping up in Latin America not long after the Second Great War to overthrow the puppet governments installed by the United States, and their numbers increased alarmingly just before the Third Great War. Nonetheless, these communist states eventually realized they cannot overthrow the American oppressors on their own, so they banded together in a coalition named the Socialist Confederation of Latin America for better economic and military support. Even this proved to be insufficient, though, and so the Latinos fostered a close relationship to Russia and quickly joined the newly reestablished Soviet Union together with Russia and China. Ten years before the war, in 1972, the commando José Arcadio Morales was sent to participate in a Russian recycling operation alongside Boris. When the North American campaign began, the Latin Confederation was quick to join the Russians who had already attacked the east and west coasts, successfully capturing several major cities and even assassinating their president, Michael Dugan. However, they also lost the supply of white phosphorus weapons in a surprise attack by the U.S. remnants. After the Soviet Union ended the American campaign, Latin Confederation began to cross the Atlantic to support Russian and Chinese operations in Europe. They landed in Spain and had plans to send their Bomb Buggies into the hinterland of Europe, and they performed the action of destroying the Alliance’s advanced Gap Generator research base in Norway, while the native forces went to Hawaii to destroy the newly found Allied Mercury Network Uplink. Later in the Third Great War, Latin Confederation's European forces occupied Spain and part of France and joined the coalitions in the attack on the English channel, although they provided the least number of troops in the battle. Soon after, Morales led two Latin Confederation squads in southern France to launch a campaign to recover the white phosphorus weapons. After the war, they also destroyed the European Alliance's ore purifiers in a certain desert. Mental Omega War Latin Confederation suffered so much in the early stage of the Mental Omega War so that their European operations headquarters attacked by unknown muscle soldiers and Morales was in trouble in Brazil. Fortunately, after their timely response , Morales was safely evacuated, and the remaining troops also discovered the Epsilon Army's cloning facility in Rio de Janeiro and destroyed all Cloning Vats. After a while, the Latin Confederation went to Chicago to capture another Psychic Amplifier in the city, regaining a smallhold in North America for the Soviet Union. The Confederation was very active during the middle of the war, and they sent some troops to aid Singapore's Sino-Russian forces to resist the Epsilon Army's interception of the new alliance. Ironically however, they were more active in the subsequent "Chinese Campaign" and Morales attended all of the above activities. They assisted Russia in stealing Chinese technology in Shanghai, and then quickly went to Kashmir to eliminate Yunru and her large research base. But their final outcome was tragic - all Kashmir forces were annihilated by a MIDAS bomb which they did not expect. Since then, they had not recovered for a long time, as Kashmir's battle became their last major battle. With the fall of the Latin Confederation, the Soviet Union also believed that Yunru and most of her research results had disappeared in this explosion. It was not until Russia launched the battle to recover Russian territory that they provided some of their troops in the battle of Stalingrad (but there is also a saying that these equipment are actually used by Russian soldiers as well). In-game The Latin Confederation’s military doctrine revolves around speed, smoke, and fire. They can drop smoke screens that weaken the effectiveness of their enemies. Seeing how most LC units are weaker than their other Soviet counterparts, they have to rely on guerilla warfare, sabotage, and overwhelming numbers to get the job done. They have a handful of options for base defense, which include Smoke Turrets that weaken the effectiveness of their targets as well as Flame Towers that can be summoned anywhere and are good against infantry. They are much more dangerous later on in the game thanks to the Catastrophe Tank and Buratino, where the Catastrophe can take large amounts of damage and the Buratino is a decent siege unit that outranges ordinary base defenses. Their Mortar Quads are also quick and easily amassed, making them great harassment units. Arsenal Unique Infantry * Mortar Quad * Arsonist * Morales Unique Vehicles * Jaguar Tank * Bomb Buggy * Catastrophe Tank * Buratino * Fury Drone Unique Aircraft * Vulture Category:Command & Conquer Category:Factions Category:Mental Omega